


The Guitar and the Wig

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Electric Guitars, Gen, Wigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you Mys for haunting my day with that pic of Chris wearing that god awful wig, wearing a guitar, and standing on top of a house. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guitar and the Wig

“Wow!” Jim exclaimed as he pulled something out of chest in Tiberius’ attic. The crew of the Enterprise were currently on shore leave in Iowa, conveniently, Jim’s grandfather still occupied a nearby farm. “Wow!”

Bones looked over to find Jim holding an electric guitar, a long black wig, and a long sleeved peasant shirt. “What are those?” Bones asked curiously.

“They belonged to Dad,” Jim told him. Bones gave him a funny look, “The trunk has his name on it.”

Bones laughed, “That makes sense. What are you going to do with it?” Bones immediately regretted asking that question as Jim had a gleam in his eye.

“We’re having a barbecue on the back porch tonight, right?” Jim asked. Bones nodded. “I’ll be the entertainment!”

Bones sighed as he rose, intending to leave. “Okay, Jim, just don’t get yourself killed.” Bones knew it was useless to try and talk Jim out of anything. Jim gave him a “Who me?” look almost immediately. “Yeah, you.”

That night Tiberius was out on the back porch grilling chicken, hamburger meat, and vegetables as Uhura, Spock, Bones, Sulu, Scotty, and Chekov joined him. The house was brightly lit as they all talked and waited for the appearance of cooked food and their Captain. Suddenly, a voice announced from the roof of the house, “Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you, the Amazing, the Astounding, the multi-talented: James T. Kirk!”

They all turned to find Jim standing atop the roof wearing the peasant blouse and shirt, that god awful wig he’d found in the attic, and an electric guitar that was not plugged in. He was also undulating to the music in his head. Bones merely raised an eyebrow as Uhura turned to him, “Are you okay with this?”

“Like I could stop him?” Bones asked as Jim continued his weird dance across the peaked roof of the house. Finally, music blared from somewhere as Jim pretended to be playing the guitar and singing the lyrics of “We Are the Champions”.

“Won’t this disturb the neighbors?” Sulu asked.

“Probably not,” Tiberius responded flipping a burger. “The closest one is probably about 3 miles from here.” He finally pulled a keychain fob and hit a button and the music abruptly ended.

“Aw, Grandpa!” came the plaintive complaint from above.

“Come on, Jimmy! Food’s ready!” he announced.

“Yes, sir,” came the grunt.

“Chris would love to know how you do that!” Uhura exclaimed with a laugh.

“Easy, I’ve known Jimmy longer, AND, I control the stereo!” the last statement caused laughter into the night as friends came together over food.


End file.
